Words
by The Devils Song
Summary: He spoke in silent actions, not words. His voice did not matter to him, only to those who were curious. Those who he loved. "I want to hear your voice. One day." "I want to hear you sing."


**Words**

* * *

"Words can be like X-rays if you use them properly - they'll go through anything. You read and you're pierced."

~Aldous Huxley, _Brave New World_

* * *

Words mean nothing.

Why use words when a gaze, a touch or a gesture can say everything for you? If the other can't interpret these things, they clearly aren't worth your time.

With this belief, it was only natural that Tamaki's appearance destroyed everything Kyoya had ever believed. Tamaki talked more than any other living thing in the universe! And yet, Kyoya still felt the emotion. He never did when others spoke, but with Tamaki . . . It was different.

"You know, Kyoya," he said one day. "I wonder what your voice sounds like."

Kyoya just glanced at him and then went back to his laptop. _Idiot._

Tamaki laughed. "Yeah, I know you think I'm stupid. But seriously, have you even heard your own voice?"

The answer to that would be no. Kyoya had never talked. He was capable of it, he just preferred not to. Why waste oxygen? Tamaki could clearly understand all his actions. He didn't need words.

"Kyoya?" After a long pause, said teen finally turned to look the French boy in the eye._ What?_

"I want to hear your voice, one day. Not now. One day."

Then he left, and all Kyoya could think was that no one had ever said that before. And somehow . . . The words touched him.

* * *

After that, Kyoya knew certain words could touch people, but still he never spoke. Actions were stronger in his mind. No one could change the opinion.

No one else had ever really been curious about Kyoya's voice before. Sure, people wondered now and then. He heard the maids gossip and he knew his sister desperately wanted his first word to be 'Fuyumi', but no one had ever expressed their interest directly to him. As far as he's concerned, no one cared. Kyoya was fine with that, though. Why should they care? He himself didn't even care about the sound of his voice.

But with Tamaki came another curious person.

"Kyoya-senpai?" He turned, letting the girl beside him know he was listening. "I think your voice would be really deep."

He lifted an eyebrow in question, and Haruhi laughed. She'd always kind of intrigued Kyoya with her total disregard for gender and status and her strange determination towards . . . Well, most things. Food especially.

Haruhi smiled at him. "You seem like the kind of guy who'd have a deep voice. Probably husky too, since it's never been used."

Kyoya turned back to his laptop, not wanting her to see the shock on his face. She'd really put this much thought into his voice? Haruhi sat down on the chair next to his, staring at him. Just as he was starting to feel uncomfortable, she opened her mouth.

"Don't you ever want to sing?" He shook his head and her eyes grew to the size of dishes, much to his amusement. "Really? You've never heard a song and just been tempted to belt out the words?" Kyoya shook his head once again and Haruhi fell back into her chair laughing. "Wow! You really are something else, Kyoya-senpai!"

Kyoya looked up at her, the question clear in his eyes. _What's the point of this?_

She saw it and smiled so bright it almost hurt his eyes . . . and his heart. "I want to hear you sing."

As he watched Haruhi walk away, Kyoya realised that this was the second time in his life words had touched him.

* * *

"Kyoya?"

He looked up at the sound of his name, nodding his head towards Haruhi. _Yes?_

"Can we talk?" Kyoya nodded and they walked out of the club room, unnoticed by the rest of the club. They went down the set of stairs and out to the school gardens, taking a seat on the edge of the fountain.

He no longer questioned the dropping of the honorific after his name. The two of them had become quite close after their discussion. They hung out after club often, staying in the clubroom or going to one of their houses. They spent their hours together mostly in peaceful silence, doing work or just thinking in each others company. Haruhi would sometimes fill the silence with her talking and Kyoya would reply without words.

He'd decided, after a lot of deliberation and confusion, that he loved Haruhi. A lot.

She sighed next to him and held his hand, as they'd become accustomed to doing. "I thought I should let you know that I love you."

After a stunned silence, he turned to look her in the eyes, smiling. The message was clear in his eyes and the squeezing of their connected hands. _I love you too._

* * *

"The couple will now say their vows."

They turned to each other, smiling. Haruhi took his hands in hers, staring him straight in the eye.

"Kyoya Ootori, I swear to always be with you. Whether in silence, in laughter or in tears, I will be there. I'll comb your hair every day, because I know you like that. I'll talk to you about anything and everything, or just sit peacefully with you, because I know you like that. Most importantly, I'll love you every day. Even when you've just woken up and destroy everything in your path, even when you stay late night after night at work, I'll always love you."

She slipped the ring on his finger and he gently squeezed her hand. Tamaki, his best man, came up behind him with a piece of paper. He began to speak Kyoya's vows aloud for all those who could not understand his actions.

"Haruhi Fujioka, I swear to always be with you. Whether in silence, in laughter or in tears, I will be there. I'll bring you any food you desire, because I know that's the only thing you'll ask for. I'll sing to you every day, because I know you've always wanted that. Most importantly, I'll love you every day. Even when you choose food over me, even when you're so oblivious to the feelings of everyone around you that it drives me crazy, I'll always love you."

Kyoya put the ring on her small finger, kissing her hand after it was secure. The minister continued the ceremony.

"Haruhi Fujioka, do you take Kyoya Ootori as your partner in life? Your one true love? Do you promise to love him and cherish him, now and for forever? Do you promise to stand by him in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for rich or poor, till death do you part?"

Placing a hand on his cheek, she answered, "I do."

"Kyoya Ootori, do you take Haruhi Fujioka as your partner in life? Your one true love? Do you promise to love her and cherish her, now and for forever? Do you promise to stand by her in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for rich or poor, till death do you part?"

Leaning down so his mouth was right next to Haruhi's ear, he brought not only the two of them, but Tamaki who heard it loud and clear, to tears. In that deep, husky voice she'd always imagined, he whispered his first words.

"I do."

* * *

A/N: Cheesy? Yes. Short? Yes. I'm thinking of making an extended version that will tell the full story of their love, but right now I like it in these short fragments. It feels right. I guess this kind of begs the question, do actions speak louder than words? Is the pen mightier than the sword? I've taken both sides here, because to speak is to take action and to gesture is to speak in a silent language. They're one and the same.

DISCLAIMED: I own none of the copyright material mentioned.

Review please. Good or bad.


End file.
